Petit délire : OS Psychothérapie nécessaire
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Juste pour rire.


Klaus affalé dans le divan faisait face au psychothérapeute assis en face de lui.

- Je crois que mon problème principal est mon frère, ça a toujours été mon frère. Déclara-t-il.

- Sans blagues, là je te suis pour le coup. Ironisa Damon, assis à côté de lui. Si le morveux n'était pas toujours dans mes pattes, la vie aurait été plus simple !

- Et toujours à faire la morale sur tout ! Renchérit Klaus. Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, soit plus humain, tue-les pas, bla bla bla…

- Pour qui ils se prennent franchement ? Comme si eux n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Vous voyez, Docteur, mon frère c'est le ripper. Lui, il tue des gens en masse, mais tout le monde lui pardonne, c'est lui le gentil, parce qu'il culpabilise, le pauvre petit et hésite pas à pleurnicher. Moi, je me boulotte une autostoppeuse et tout le monde veut ma peau !

- Tu devrais pleurnicher. Ironisa Klaus.

- J'ai essayé, ils m'ont pas cru.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire. En parlant de mon frère, poursuivit-il, lui est un obsédé maniaco-dépressif et rabat-joie. Mais tout le monde l'aime parce que c'est un homme d'honneur, droit et moral, mais personne dit rien quand il arrache des cœurs, les gens sont même impressionnés par sa capacité à pas salir ses costards ! Et c'est moi le psychopathe ? Gronda-t-il. Franchement, Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

Par son silence, le psychothérapeute de Mystic Falls, tenant un calepin dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre, les encouragea à poursuivre.

- C'est vrai qu'il est classe ton frangin ! Ca marche avec les filles son truc de l'arrachage de cœurs ?

- Même pas. Enfin si ça marche, même lui le remarque jamais. D'ailleurs, en parlant des filles, c'est pas parce que Môsieur croit en l'amour et que Môsieur vit comme un moine, que moi je suis un obsédé sexuel parce que j'ai mis plus de deux filles dans mon lit par millénaire !

- Idem chez le mien. Trois qu'il en a eu en 150 ans. Catherine, Elena et ta… sœur.

- Bon faut dire que Katerina dans un plumard ça vaut le détour, ça a dû calmer les ardeurs de ton frère pendant 50 ans au moins. Dit Klaus en regardant Damon avec un sourire en coin.

- On dit la même chose de ta sœur. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Klaus cessa de sourire, mais ne releva pas.

- Bref, tout ça pour finir avec Elena franchement. Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Quand on a eu les Petrova d'origine, la petite dernière parait un peu… austère.

- Une vraie gamine. Admit Damon, presque penaud. Comme Caroline.

- Oui. Admit Klaus à son tour.

Les vampires gardèrent le silence quelques secondes en baissant les yeux sur la bouteille de wiskey vide posée sur la table.

- Jeunes quand-même. Finit par lâcher Klaus.

- Le corps ferme. Renchérit Damon en affichant un sourire carnassier.

- Plus vraiment vierges, mais encore débutantes.

Ils ricanèrent de plus belle. Klaus se leva et fit des grands gestes face à un public invisible.

- Mais tellement chiantes finalement ! Les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont si agaçantes. Le MLF est la pire catastrophe qu'ait connue l'humanité ! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu l'as dit Bouffi ! Repris Damon. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement en pouffant sur le canapé.

- Bon, j'ai faim et on n'a plus rien à boire. C'est quoi le programme de la soirée, Monsieur l'expert en tournée des bars ?

- C'est la rentrée des classes à l'Université, la nouvelle volée de pisseuses vient d'arriver et c'est bizutage toute la semaine !

- Bon bin c'est pas tout ça, Docteur, mais nous sommes attendus ailleurs. Les études vous comprenez…

Klaus aida Damon à se lever, mais les deux vampires, ivres morts, bras dessus bras dessous, titubèrent en se cognant aux meubles, toujours à moitié écroulés de rire.

Quand soudain, Damon se figea. Il se retourna vers le psychothérapeute.

- Au fait Docteur, on vous doit combien pour la séance ?

Les ivrognes rirent de plus belle et faillir tomber en s'éloignant du bureau.

Le psychothérapeute était mort depuis plus d'une heure. Klaus avait poussé le vice jusqu'à l'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à eux, lui collant un calepin et un stylo dans les mains, pendant que Damon fouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une bouteille de whiskey. La huitième de la soirée pour les deux hommes.

La route jusqu'au campus de l'université allait être périlleuse.


End file.
